Position
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Hide's too worried about Kaneki to sleep, so he visits him. But things don't exactly go as planned when Hide ends up making things absolutely uncomfortable and awkward!-! Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, people. Warnings: lemons, yaoi, kagune sex, etc.


**Tokyo Ghoul: a great inspiration to 'tail' sex**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TG! Or TG :Re, of course. And why is the r capitalized? Was I really still clicking shift? Huh. Wasn't aware.**

 **Warnings! Lemons, yaoi, kagune sex, etc.**

 **Oh my ghouls, it deleted the line just like with my Ja'far story OAO I am so sorry about that, I'm sure you all were very confused! The problem should be fixed now though! (Clenches fist) And also, many of you requested another chapter, so I'll be working on that! And it'll be with Ken freaking out and lemons! Hopefully I can please you all!**

Kaneki was reading on his couch, sipping his coffee, when a knock came at the door. Too invested in his book, Kaneki didn't hear. The knocking got louder, as if that was possible. It was constant and finally pulled Kaneki out of his book.

"What?" he looked up. Constant knocks banged on his door. He furrowed a brow, confused and curious. He was still sort-of in the world of fiction, and he had to shift back into reality. Once he finally did, he gasped, realizing that it was no evil man or fairy or anything like that but in fact, his energetic friend, Hide. He shot up and ran over. He creaked the door open, "H-Hide.. You might damage my door, knocking like that!"

"Well how else was I going to get you to answer?" Hide blinked. Kaneki stared at him with dull eyes, but he did have a point.

"So?" Kaneki leaned against the wall, "What's up? Why are you here so late?"

"I wanted to see you!" Hide grinned. Kaneki stared with dull eyes, and Hide explained further. "Okay, okay, I couldn't fall asleep.." he admitted.

"And you thought coming to my place would help?"

"Of course!" Hide grinned.

".." Kaneki sighed, "Just be quiet, okay? I was trying to read. You interrupted me just at the good part.." Kaneki sluggishly walked back to his couch. Hide followed in, closing the door behind him. Kaneki crawled onto the couch and picked up his book, setting his bookmark to the side. "Don't expect me to make you dinner, if you haven't had some already."

"Hai!" Hide grinned. He walked over to the couch, standing in front of it.

Since Kaneki was laying on his stomach, there was no room for Hide. Noticing how Hide was hovering, Kaneki looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, "Is something wrong, Hide?"

"Well.. there's no space for me."

"Just sleep in my room, Hide," Kaneki returned to his book.

But Hide didn't WANT to sleep without Kaneki!

Though he wouldn't say it since Kaneki would be discomforted by Hide mentioning it and knowing about it, he was worried that Kaneki might have nightmares. That was the real reason he couldn't sleep- he was too worried!

"I won't sleep until you sleep!" Hide announced, but Kaneki was already engrossed in his book. Noticing this, Hide decided to just sit where he could.

He crawled onto the couch, and Kaneki screeched when Hide accidently put pressure on the curve of his back.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry, Kaneki!" Kaneki was quivering, his face in his book. "Kaneki? Kaneki, I'm sorry!" Hide apologized warily and desperately. He took his hand off Kaneki's back and began crawling toward Kaneki's head. He dipped his head to try and look at Kaneki, but it was unsuccessful. "Kaneki.. Kaneki, please forgive me, I didn't mean to.." Hide pouted. "Kaneki, are you alright..?" Hide petted Kaneki's soft hair which had surprisingly gotten softer since it was changed. Hide rubbed the hair more, curious. "Your white hair is so much softer than when it was black.." he mumbled in awe. Kaneki twitched and fidgeted more. Noticing this, Hide remembered what he'd done, and he tried to lift Kaneki's head to face him. "Ah- OOF!" Hide fell onto Kaneki, making Kaneki screech yet again. Hide groaned, rubbing his nose, "Your head is hard, Kaneki.. I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?" he blinked at his quivering friend.

At least he hadn't killed him..

"Kaneki? I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" Kaneki whimpered. "Kaneki? Kaneki!" Hide rubbed Kaneki's head. "Kaneki, please talk to me..!"

Hide sighed, sinking into the body under him.

He was never going to get Kaneki to do what he wanted..

Wait.

It might be possible.. that Kaneki is ALREADY asleep!

Hide sunk further into Kaneki, letting his body rest against the boy under him. He listened for Kaneki's familiar breathing, but instead got heavy breathing.

"Kaneki~ Kaneki, please respond," Hide pleaded, "You're not asleep, are you? Are you alright?"

The boy under him whimpered.

As if the TURMOIL going on in his lower half wasn't enough, Hide HAD to shove his a** and pelvis area against the nook of his back! While putting his entire weight on the poor boy!

Sure, Kaneki was stronger since he became a ghoul and was tortured by Yamori, but that didn't mean it didn't HURT!

"Kaneki! I'm sorry, I really am!"

THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL SQUISHING HIM?!

"Please talk to me, Kaneki!" Hide begged. Kaneki's breathing hitched even more as Hide began squirming. "I really am sorry, just please talk to me! Forgive me, please, Kaneki!"

"St-Stop it!" a high-pitched squeak came out from under Hide, and Hide stopped, blinking, earning a gasping sigh of relief from the boy under him. Hide looked under himself at the white-haired boy, confused.

"Kaneki..?"

Was that Kaneki? It sounded a little too high-pitched to be Kaneki..

"Kaneki?" Hide dipped his head, trying to look at Kaneki, but it was no use, as Kaneki still had his face dug into his book.

That's too close for him to be reading..

"Kaneki? Kaneki~ Kaneki, please, talk to me.. I'm really sorry, okay? Please forgive me.."

Kaneki mumbled into his book, not even daring to get even an inch of his face out in the open air, "Then wh-why are y-you still.. s-sitting on me..?" Kaneki groaned in distress.

.

.

.

"Oh!" Hide jumped back, making Kaneki screech once more as even more pressure was put on the curve of his back, "I'm sorry, Kaneki! ...Kaneki?" Kaneki writhed underneath him, and Hide rubbed his head. He began to get up from the position of sitting on the curve of Kaneki's back, but soon slipped yet again, "WHOA!" Hide now had his face dug right under Kaneki's neck, groaning, as Kaneki squeaked yet again, more focused on the pressure on the curve of his back. Hide slowly got up from the position, now awkwardly on all fours, his left leg shakily and desperately trying to keep on the edge of the bed, his hands awkwardly on either side of Kaneki's head, his right leg between Kaneki's, "Man, I'm sorry.. Your couch is just so slippery..!" Kaneki whimpered. Kaneki squirmed, digging his face further into his book, and Hide tumbled yet again under the shift. Kaneki screamed as Hide crashed onto him yet again.

.

.

.

"... I-I think maybe.. I should stop trying to get up.. huh?" Hide groaned over Kaneki's head, trying to keep the white strands out of his mouth. Kaneki whimpered.

"J-Just get up already..!" Kaneki squeaked, tears starting to fill up his tightly shut eyes.

"What was that, Kaneki? I couldn't hear you," Hide shifted to try and get a better view of the whithering boy's face. Kaneki groaned a whimper.

Kaneki was totally at his wit's end. He just wanted to snap his kagune out and lift Hide into the air before running into his room, screaming, and shutting and locking the door behind him. Then doing unspeakable things in there to release himself of the ache in his lower half.

But unfortunately, Hide is human. Kaneki couldn't possibly let his best friend know what he's become..!

"Kaneki? Kaneki?"

Kaneki. . Deal. With this. Any. Longer. HE NEEDS TO GET HIDE OFF, **NOOOW**!

Kaneki can barely hold in the sounds that are threatening to erupt from his throat and out his lips!

Kaneki's breathing hitched like never before, his left eye stinging.

Was his eyepatch on? Was it? It must've been, because Hide hadn't seen his ghoul eye, right? Or was it by some miracle not showing when Hide came in? Usually Kaneki prefers to take his eyepatch off during reading though...

Kaneki is SOOO freaking out..!

"Kaneki? Kaneki, what's wrong?"

Kaneki.. c-can't hold on.. m-much.. l-longer..!

"Kane-"

"ANHHHHHHH...!"

"-ki?"

In an instant, all of Kaneki's kagune sprout out, jerking straight forward, before it headed straight for the human and half-ghoul that weilded it. Kaneki was still moaning out as Hide flipped out, feeling so relieved that he had somehow avoided the kagune's exit, but still not at all safe just yet.

"Ka-Kaneki!" Hide shouted desperately as a way to get Kaneki aware that hiS KAGUNE WERE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THEM!

But Kaneki was too engrained in the hazy pleasure to even hear Hide, and Hide was grabbed from his spot, being lifted into the air.

"Ka-Kaneki?!" Hide shouted, uncertain as a kagune jerked around him, inspecting him, as if it was a snake lurching for its prey. The kagune wrapped around him jerked tightly, and Hide looked below him at the state of his friend.

Kaneki, still safely on the couch, was panting and moaning, saliva dripping from his mouth like crazy, as his kakuja prodded and stabbed at the curve of Kaneki's back. The other kakuja was prodding at his head while a kagune was rubbing up and down his arse. His eyepatch had been pulled up over his eye, whether from Hide constantly failing at trying to sit safely on the couch or the kakuja poking at him, Hide wasn't sure, but his kakugan was clearly in view, veins peeking out.

What was going on? Hide couldn't tell you, for he was asking that same question to himself.

But then Hide felt the snake-y kagune prod at the top of his head, switching his attention back to himself. Hide curiously stared as far up as he could as the kagune rubbed his hair. It then slid down Hide's back, making him shiver, and over the kagune around his waist and arms. It curiously inspected Hide's a** before slamming into it, making Hide shout in shock and surprise. The tip of the kagune quickly jerked back from Hide's butt just as quickly as it had rammed into him, and the kagune began affectionately rubbing the crease of Hide's arse. Hide groaned, taken aback, confused, and slightly aroused at the strange attitude and actions that the kagune had. Kaneki's moans erupted through the room, so much louder than Hide's awkward groans and surprised shouts. He was obviously way more pleasured and aroused than Hide, which must've been the source of the kagune's strange behavior.

What had made him so horny? Hide really couldn't tell you.

Should Hide take this as a confession? Again, Hide really can't tell you.

Was Kaneki trying to make Hide feel as good as he felt? For the last time, Hide has no idea.

Hide isn't a mind reader, after all- he doesn't have any idea what's spurring Kaneki's actions or the actions of his kagune.

Maybe Hide should just accept it though and feel good while he can.

.

.

.

But this is way too awkward to feel aroused and pleasured.

Is Kaneki even aware of Hide's presence anymore? Kaneki's too shy to masturbate in front of his best friend while touching his best friend, right?

Although he has changed..

"Ack!" Hide's eyes widened as he felt the kagune dip into his pants. "G-Get out! No! That place is off limits!" Hide told it, as if it could listen. Since its weilder was too engrossed in his own fuzzy pleasure, the kagune paid no mind to Hide's shouts and just prodded the pants off. Hide groaned as he saw a few rips in them, but that thought quickly dissipated as the kagune then got into his boxers. "WHOA! N-No! No no no! Bad kagune! Do not go in there!" Hide instructed and quickly began whining as the kagune began prodding like it had his pants, "Please don't pull my boxers off.."

Too late.

Hide's boxers were pushed off just like his pants, with no rips that Hide could see. (Thank God, because those were his favorites!)

But that was the least of his worries when the kagune rammed his a** successfully, making him shriek in shock, surprise, and embarrassment.

"Wh-Whoa!" Hide moaned out, eyes tightly shut, a blush spreading from his ears to his cheeks, "P-Please don't do that!"

As awkward as this was, and as freaked out as Hide felt, he couldn't stop the _pleasure_ spreading from his nether regions to his head.

"P-Please get out.." Hide whined, his cries so not convincing, even if Kaneki could hear them.

The poor human had no idea that two more kagune were heading straight for him. Even if he was _normally_ very intuitive, with his head so fogged with thE KAGUNE IN HIS ARSE, he was not at all aware of the two kagune lurching towards their prey- his mouth/throat and penis.

HidE SCREECHED LIKE NEVER BEFORE WHEN ONE KAGUNE SHOVED ITSELF INTO HIS THROAT AND THE OTHER GRIPPED HIS C*CK.

"MM-MPH-NGHULLL!" Hide shouted. "AA-NAH-II!" he tried to cry out for his friend.

SURELY these kagune are not being commanded by his best friend! ./.

... Right?

Hide's eyes widened as they came upon his best friend, kakuja in a** and everything.

"Ahhl.. ahhl.." Kaneki panted through the kagune down his throat. "Ohhl.."

Kaneki..

.

.

.

WHAT IS GOING ON?!

"AA-NAH-II!" Hide tried again to cry for his best friend, tears bubbling in the corner of his eyes.

He would not succumb to the pleasure. He would not succumb to the pleasure.

If he does.. what's going to happen to him?!

Ahh, who is Hide kidding..? His virginity has already been taken by a kagune..

But.. Kaneki is definitely going to regret later, once the fogged whatever-it-is-that's-taking-him-over fades.. He's going to feel so guilty..

So shouldn't Hide try to get him to stop, while they're ahead?

One thing's for sure- if Hide gives into this pleasure, he WON'T be able to stop Kaneki. He definitely wouldn't be able to will himself to stop the pleasure..

"AA-NEH-II!" Hide shouted again, earning one more moan from Kaneki, and a rub of pleasure from the kagune down his throat.

If this keeps up.. Hide won't be able to breathe anymore! The kagune in his mouth is already triggering his gag reflex! Hide can BARELY keep the bile down!

"AA-NEH-II! AA-NEH-II!" Hide cried desperately, feeling the bile start to reach where the kagune was. Kaneki cried out in pleasure, his anus tightening as his c*ck began to reach release. The bile in Hide's throat when up, and up, sipping past the kagune, and Hide's throat burned. Hide felt the need to cough, but he barely could. "AA-NEH-II!" Hide tried desperately, the tears beginning to sip out of his tightly shut eyes. The bile went up and up, and Kaneki loved the feel of the hot, wet liquid that was encasing his kagune. It sent him over the edge, and finally, he released.

Kaneki panted, moaning in pleasure, as his kagune and kakuja started to retreat, as he was purely exhausted. His eyes closed, his kagune and kakuja retracting back into his body. Hide was set over Kaneki, and once the kagune fully went back to where they belonged, he jumped off, barely able to keep the bile in until he reached the bathroom.

And by barely, that means he barfed all over the bathroom floor.

Hide groaned, finally finished with cleaning the puke. He looked over Kaneki.

Would Kaneki even remember what just took place..? heck, did he even know while he was doing it?

Of course.. if he _does_ remember.. he'll probably take it as just a wet dream..

Hide sighed, settling Kaneki's eyepatch back over his ghoulish eye.

Either way, Hide should probably clean Kaneki up, too. If he doesn't.. so many things could be risked.

Kaneki'll tell Hide about what he is when he's ready. So Hide's got to still act like he doesn't know.

Which means he needed to put the eyepatch back on, like it had never been moved.

And the guilt of having kagune sex with him was to be pushed down.

And Hide needs to put Kaneki's clothes back on.

Carefully, Hide pulled the cloth back where it was supposed to go, and, satisfied with his work - it looked like Kaneki never masturbated with his kagune at all! - he nodded to himself, hands on hips, and settled in beside his best friend, ignoring the wetness between Kaneki's legs.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Zzzz.."

Knock. Knock.

"Zzzz.."

"Oi, open up, Eyepatch!"

Hide opened one eye groggily.

He was still tired.. Who was waking him up this early..? And calling him Eyepatch?-

Hide's eyes widened as he realized what had transpired the night before.

"OPEN UP, OR I'LL KNOCK THIS D*MN DOOR DOWN, EYEPATCH!"

Hide scrambled up from his spot on the couch just as the door was knocked down. Hide glanced at the doorway, wide-eyed, caught in the act, as a blue-haired boy walked in. He glared at Hide dangerously.

"Who are you? And.."

The boy stared, not speaking any further as it sunk in, the position Hide and Kaneki were in. He felt the high need to puke.

Hide glanced back at Kaneki, also realizing his position.

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

Hide had his a** laying on Kaneki's, and quite honestly, Hide wouldn't be too surprised if the guy that just walked in thought Hide was about to rape Kaneki in his sleep! (Kaneki _was_ out cold, after all.)

"Ah..! Th-This isn't what it looks like!" Hide rambled nervously, feeling his ears and face heat up.

"Hmmn.." Kaneki rose from his deep slumber, Hide falling off the couch with a yelp. He gazed lazily in front of him.

"What the f*ck were you two doing, huh?!" Ayato screamed at the two of them.

"No-Nothing! We were just sleeping together! Friends do that all the time- sleepovers!"

"WHEN YOU'RE F*CKING TEN YEARS OLD!"

"Loud.." Kaneki mumbled, sticking a finger in his ear. It wiggled around, and he glanced behind him. "...Ayato..?" he mumbled after a few seconds. Ayato glared.

"To think you're having sex right before a mission!"

"What..?"

"LIKE I SAID, WE WERE JUST SLEEPING!" Hide screeched, completely embarrassed.

Supposedly, Kaneki's too tired and asleep to be embarrassed..

"Having sex..? I'm a virgin.." Kaneki mumbled.

-and he's too tired and asleep to speak like he'd normally do- BECAUSE KANEKI WOULD NEVER SAY THAT KIND OF THING SO STRAIGHT-FACED!

Although.. Kaneki isn't a virgin anymore.. Not after his kagune pierced his a** like that.. For the both of them.

Urh.. no more can Hide proudly call himself a virgin..

"Yeah right! That guy had his a** on you!" Ayato pointed angrily at Hide, "And your pants are wet as f*ck!"

"That guy..?" Kaneki glanced over at Hide. His eyes widened.

Whelp, now he's awake.

"Hi-Hide!" Kaneki yelped. Hide rubbed his neck, avoiding Kaneki's gaze. The memories from last night slowly entered Kaneki's mind. "I.. You.. You came over last night..!"

Okay, good. Either Kaneki doesn't remember the _activities_ that went on last night, or he thought it was a wet dream. Good.

"Oh my G*d, I must've been so tired.." Kaneki stared at his hands in realizing horror. "I let you in without a thought..! I was way too engrained in my book..!"

In fact, ju _st going home_ was a crazy idea in itself! Why did Kaneki even go home?! With how persistant Hide is, it's no wonder Hide arrived last night! He's probably been coming every single day for the last few months!

But Kaneki was j _ust so_ _ **tired**_ after the fight yesterday that he unconsciously went home!

"Um.."

"Whatever you two idiots were doing, come on, Eyepatch!"

Kaneki glanced at Ayato for a second before hurriedly running out the door, desperate and eager to get a _way from Hide_.

He wasn't supposed to see any of them ever again, yet here he is, being an idiot by going home!

Hide sat on the floor, left alone and forgotten. His eyes turned sad.

If only Kaneki trusted him..

But Hide has to find out those kind of things by ways of immoral research..

 **Okay, there you are, that's the end. However, if you want more, I can do more. Especially since.. in the hectic panic.. KANEKI DIDN'T REALIZE AYATO WAS CALLING HIM EYEPATCH!**

 **Hahaha. He's going to FREAK!**

 **That is, IF you ask for more.**


End file.
